Dental professionals use powered dental handpieces including a rotary endodontic file for a number of different dental procedures. A root canal procedure involves mechanically cleaning and chemically disinfecting multiple root canals of a tooth. Depending on the tooth, there may be two or more root canals that require cleaning and disinfecting. Each root canal can have a different depth which requires an appropriate endodontic file length. Commercially available rotary file systems for mechanically cleaning the root canal are configured to only use a single endodontic file.